


The South Section

by prettybirdy979



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Kink Meme, Other: See Story Notes, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's the nicest, warmest guy alive. Until he gets angry.</p><p>Then Antarctica has more warmth than he does. And probably more mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The South Section

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI this might have mild triggers for slavery, child abuse (referenced) and murder. Be careful?
> 
> Fill for this prompt [here](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=454158#t454158)
> 
> Oh and Dorado is a constellation with a planet (Gliese 163c) that *might* have life. I'm fudging details here because I couldn't pick a planet name

‘And the North Section is clear. Again.’ 

  
‘Did you actually look this time, or just stick your nose in and hope?’   
  
‘Hey, I looked! More than I needed to with my nose.’  
  
‘Am I the only one who remembers Dorado?’  
  
Gamora rolled her eyes as Rocket sputtered in outrage at Peter’s jab over their headsets. Sometimes she wondered how they managed to get  _anything_  done with these two.  
  
‘D’oràdo wasn’t my fault! And at least I can say the damned planet’s name right.’ Rocket’s voice was closer and Gamora looked up to see him coming out of the next room, Groot two steps behind. He lowered his weapon and gestured, the ‘All Clear’ sign releasing some of the tension in her body.  
  
And increasing some. The information the Nova Corps had given them was very good, there should have been some sign of the ‘Gliese’ gang they’d been asked to track down. Gamora hadn’t heard of them before the request had come but reading up on the amount of murders they’d been linked to… she was quite happy to chase them down. They deserved much worse than her.  
  
‘Pet-’ An outraged sounding cough came over their headsets and Gamora had to bite her lip to hide her smile. ‘Star Lord. All clear East Section.’   
  
‘There is no one in the West Section.’ A pause, then Drax added hesitantly, ‘The section is clear?’  
  
‘Yes! Go Drax!’ Peter’s cheerful voice sounds odd in a whisper. ‘Just a few more rooms to go and the South Section’s clear.’  
  
Dey’s voice cuts into their chatter. ‘No signs of anything?’ Gamora isn’t surprised at the disbelief in his voice. He’d been the one to give them this information and recommend that the much closer Guardians scout the area while he lead a team to the location. The monitoring was just for later evidence.   
  
‘This place is deserted.’ A bang came over the airways, sounding just like someone kicking a door in frustration.  _Peter._  Gamora thought with a sigh. ‘There’s no sign anyone was here.’  
  
‘How many rooms do you have left?’ With a nod, Gamora communicated to Rocket and Groot her desire to go find their ‘leader’. Groot’s smile and Rocket’s eye roll were a positive answer and she fell into step with them.  
  
‘Couple.’ Peter sounded distracted and she frowned. ‘Hold on.’  
  
When after a minute he hadn’t spoken, the three Guardians exchanged looks and sped up. Halfway to Peter’s location they ran into Drax, who instantly fell into step with them.   
  
‘Star Lord?’ Gamora tried. ‘Star Lord?’ A long pause. ‘Peter? Peter?’  
  
Just as they reached the first room of Peter’s section he replied. ‘Found them.’ Something in Gamora shivered at the sound of his voice. There was  _nothing_  in it... it was just lifeless and cold and it reminded her almost of a frozen planet she had once heard of, Joth or something; a place so uninhabitable that there was no native wildlife but the frozen bodies of lifeforms who’d tried to visit it.  
  
‘Where are you man?’ Rocket asked as he scrambled onto Groot’s shoulder and raised his weapon, one hand on his headset. ‘We’re in your section. Give us a damned location.’  
  
In the corner of her eye, Gamora saw Drax open his mouth to question Rocket’s language then change his mind and shut up. It wasn’t the moment for it.  
  
‘North-east hallway. Third door from the south.’ Came the foreign voice. No need to rush, I’ve got this.’   
  
‘Please! Help!’ A new voice, barely picked up by the microwave said. Then there was a blaster shot, a scream and nothing.  
  
The Guardians began to sprint, calling for Peter the whole way.  
  
There was another burst of fire, then more silence followed by another round. The sound was still audible over Peter’s headset but Gamora’s other ear couldn’t hear it even as they approached Peter’s location. Then it stopped.

As they approached the room, Rocket gagged. A moment later, Gamora had to take a deep breath to stop herself doing the same. The smell was awful, and it only got worse the closer they got. Upon reaching it, Gamora cautiously pushed the door open then rushed in with her knives up.  
  
Only her years with Thanos stopped her recoiling at the sight. A young boy sat chained to a wall, his eyes huge in his sunken face and his lips trembling in fear. He cringed away as they entered the room, moving away from the now visible trapdoor and towards the others also handcuffed to the wall. But unlike the boy, the others weren’t breathing.  
  
‘Rocket.’ Gamora whispered as she moved to the trap door, her ears now picking up the faint sound of hand to hand combat. He didn’t say a word, just jumped down and began to pick the locks while Drax moved forward to help comfort the child.  
  
Groot followed her into the tunnel. The moment the fighting stopped and a blaster fired, both of them started to sprint again.   
  
‘Peter!’  
  
‘Here.’ His cold voice called as they turned the corner of the tunnel. He was standing over five bodies, a cut on his lip and the beginnings of a bruise over his eye. One of his blasters was missing but the other was in his hand, pointed at the sixth gang member who was breathing heavily.   
  
The worst thing was the look in his eyes. The genuine  _fury_  in them was enough to terrify even Gamora, who had seen far scarier beings angry.   
  
But then, none of them had been ever cheerful Peter and none of them had looked quite so furious.  
  
‘Peter?’ Gamora raised her hands, unsure of how to act. ‘What are you doing?’  
  
‘Cleaning up the garbage.’ He said and pulled the trigger. The body dropped to join the others. ‘Just like they were.’  
  
For a moment Gamora couldn’t get a breath as she realised what Peter must have stumbled upon. Then the import of what she’d seen hit her. ‘Peter-’  
  
‘It’s done.’ He pushed past her, still tense with anger. ‘Dey? Found your gang.’  
  
‘No signal.’ Rocket said over the headset. ‘I disabled the outside signal when the blaster fire started.’  
  
‘Un-disable it, we’ve got the gang.’ Gamora and Groot followed Peter without looking back at the bodies.  
  
‘Any alive?’   
  
Peter didn’t answer so Gamora did. ‘No Rocket. There’s no one left alive.’


End file.
